


Graduation Day

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Graduation, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Against all odds, Bikky is graduating from high school.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Bikky's high school graduation,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Row upon row of young people, wearing the traditional caps and gowns, sat waiting impatiently to be called to the front of the hall and receive their high school diplomas from the school principal.

Seated behind them in hard plastic chairs were parents, relatives, and friends, dressed in their best clothes, cameras at the ready to capture someone’s big moment.

Besides the diplomas, there were other awards to be handed out, the ones for academic excellence, but Ryo knew none of those would be going to Bikky. 

It didn’t matter.

Bikky was far from being the smartest kid in the school; the boy knew and accepted his academic limitations, but he’d worked hard and today, along with the rest of his year, he was graduating.

That alone filled Ryo with pride. Even with the odds stacked against him, Bikky had battled through to reach this moment. It was a huge achievement.

Beside Ryo, Dee smiled. “This takes me back. Those caps are a pain, I had trouble keeping mine on.”

“They look good though,” Ryo replied.

Dee nodded agreement. “Never thought I’d see Bikky graduate. He turned out okay.”

“Victor Goldman Maclean,” the principal called out at last.

Bikky left his seat, making his way up onto the stage, and Ryo stood, camera snapping away. That was his son up there, and he’d never felt so proud, not even on his own graduation day. Being a parent changed everything.

“I owe it all to my foster father,” Bikky announced. “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for him. Thanks, Ryo, you’re the best Dad ever!”

Ryo could barely see through his tears, but he felt Dee surreptitiously squeeze his hand before taking the camera from him and continuing to snap photos on his behalf. Today was definitely one to remember.

The End


End file.
